


Unhappenings #MW

by Kalloway



Series: Unhappenings [18]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: They had attained a quiet simplicity that was just...right.





	Unhappenings #MW

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, the Unhappenings series is "Fairly unconnected, mostly a/u, and certainly falling into the realm of 'did not happen'. Of course."
> 
> Originally posted ????? Textfile dated Feb. 27, 2011.

No one had ever questioned it - their quiet row house with the flower boxes beneath each front window. They had attained a quiet simplicity that was just... right. Maria had been promoted again, though her job was mainly paperwork. And Winry had a business making and adjusting automail...

Perhaps the other had assumed it was simply convenient - after all, there was more than one bed in more than one bedroom and they still asked before eating food that the other had purchased.

Everything was, quite honestly, quite quiet and nice, especially when Winry was fresh out of the bath, clean from the oil and grease of her trade and Maria was home for the evening, not quite ready to make dinner. Their kisses were soft and gentle, caresses only slowly building to something more. Maria's hands gradually slipped lower, undoing buttons that Winry shouldn't have bothered with anyway as she pulled away Winry's blouse to reveal pink nipples on perky breasts.

Even Winry's gasps and moans were soft, quiet, and usually little more than abstract praise... Which Maria thought fit the situation perfectly.


End file.
